Change Of Luck
by ReversedSam
Summary: Sara's having a really bad day. Femmeslash, don't read if you don't like that kinda thing.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.  
A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.  
A/N: This is another challenge fic. Based on the first few lines of the fic (unfortunately I can't remember who issued the challenge).**

**Change Of Luck**

* * *

Sometimes life sucks. This was one of those days when you know you should have never gotten out of bed. The minute you step one foot on the floor, everything goes wrong. Murphy's Law was out in full force and it was out to get Sara. 

----

"Oh for fucks sake." I shout as I trip over my own foot and almost fall into the break room. "This is so not my day."

I look up from my near meeting with the floor to find an extremely amused looking Catherine. Damn but I love this woman's smile.

"What's so funny Willows?" I ask, knowing full well what she's trying not to laugh at.

"That was quite an entrance there." She teases. "Since you're late, and swearing before we start work, am I to assume that you haven't had the best of days?"

"Hmm let's see." I start as I stomp over to make myself coffee, banging cups and slamming every thing as I go. "When I left for work the elevator in my apartment block was out of order, so I took the stairs, all seven flights, well six and a half because I fell down the last half."

I stop and throw a warning look in my colleague's direction as she unsuccessfully stifles a giggle. It seems my effort only serves to amuse her more, so I choose to ignore her and continue.

"I get to my car only to discover I've left my keys in my apartment, so I go all the way back up and guess what, I left my key to my apartment...in my apartment. So I think to myself, it's okay Sara, your neighbour has a spare, which she does. She also has a life story she insist on telling me and a son she wants to set me up on a blind date with."

I can't help smile at Catherine; she's not even trying to hold back the laughter any more. I love her laugh, and I have to admit, it is funny.

"So when I finally leave for work, I'm forty minutes late, and I'm pretty sure I have a date tonight." I deadpan. Then wait for the laughter I know I'll hear. "So yes, you could say I haven't had the best of days."

"Maybe I'll work our case by myself tonight." She laughs. "It might be safer for me."

Oh, I get to work with Catherine tonight, seems my lucks getting better already.

"You know, I will remember this treatment when you're having a bad day." I tease.

"And you'll laugh, just as I'm doing now. Although the way you've been stomping around the room like a petulant child is adorable." She says as she starts laughing again.

"You mentioned a case?" I say, going for a swift subject change.

"Yes I did." She replies as she gets up and heads out the door, still laughing. "Grab your kit and I'll fill you in on the way."

-----

"Okay it's official, I should have stayed in bed today." I groan as Catherine and I enter the locker room, having just got back from our scene.

"You're right; I think I started feeling sorry for you when you accidentally sneezed into your jar of fingerprint powder." She replies, sticking her head in her locker so I don't see her laugh. "The look on your face was priceless."

"What, not the near miss with the huge angry dog?" I ask, laughing myself as I remember. Why do things like that always seem funny in retrospect, never at the time?

"Well think of it this way, you've used up all your bad luck, it's gotta get better now right? I think your luck is about to change." She replies as she closes her locker and turns to face me.

"I'm not convinced, I have terrible luck."

"No? Hmm, maybe I could help you out there?"

"Feel free." I offer, expecting a pep talk.

Confusion fills my brain and I stand still, wondering what exactly she's up to as Catherine slowly starts walking toward me. I will my eyes not to drop to her hips, I love watching their slight swing as she walks. I instinctively take a step back as she gets closer, trapping myself against the locker and her body as she steps into my personal space.

She doesn't speak, just regards me for a second before placing one hand on my hip, bringing the other up to the back of my neck and pulling me down. Realising what she's about to do an instant before I feel her lips connect with mine.

Oh wow. Catherine is kissing me. She's kissing me. I'm kissing Catherine. Oh wow.

I'm not sure which one of us deepens the kiss but I hear a low groan escape my throat as our tongues slowly move against each other. The slow, sensual tease of her lips and tongue is robbing me of any coherent thoughts so I simply surrender and feel.

When she pulls back I'm left practically panting. I wait till I get my breath back before opening my eyes. Catherine looks a little nervous, nervous and kissable. I'm immediately torn between asking her why she kissed me and just kissing her again. The fact that I can't take my eyes of her mouth really isn't helping.

I watch as a sexy little smirk appears on her lips and finally manage to lift my eyes to hers.

"That help convince you?" She teases.

I smirk at her question. My brain finally deciding to work again, so I can reply. "A little, but I think you should reiterate, just so I'm sure."

She laughs at my reply, any hints of nervousness quickly fading away. "I tell you what, I'll pick you up later, we'll go on a date, then I'll reiterate all you want."

"A date? Are you serious?" I have to say, I'm starting to agree with her about that luck changing thing.

"Of course I am. Or do you think I just go around kissing people?" She teases.

"No of course not...I meant...it's just..." I pause for a second hoping to slow my mouth down, so as to answer, not just babble. "I just never thought you'd want to date me."

"Well you learn something new every day don't you?" She smiles. "So, how about it?"

Is she crazy? She has to be crazy, as if there is any answer but..."Hell yes."

I'm sure my smile is about to crack my face but hey, I'm damn happy right now.

"Good. I'll pick you up at six. Now come on, let's get out of here." She takes a step back and grabs my hand, pulling me toward to door. I'm more than happy to follow.

As we reach the locker room door I decide a little payback for her earlier teasing is in order. "Actually Catherine, I'm not sure about tonight." I say seriously.

She stops mid step and turns to look at me. "Why?" She asks, the cute little nervous look is back.

"I already have a date tonight remember?"

I try not to laugh as realisation dawns on her face. "You bitch." She declares as she slaps my arm. "I was worried for a second there."

I'd reply but I'm to busy laughing at her reaction.

"You know." She says, raising her eyebrow. "May be you aren't going to be as lucky as I thought tonight."

As she finishes talking she turns and walks away from me, leaving me to stare after her, until her words sink in and I'm running after her.

"Hey, come on now, there's no need to be so hasty..."

I catch up to Catherine as I finish talking; she doesn't reply, just offers me her hand and continues toward the exit. Maybe my luck isn't so bad after all.

* * *

** Thanks for reading**

**Reviews are gratefully received.**


End file.
